neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Queen Amy/'What If' Camp TV: Episodes 1
It’s a whole new frontier in reality programming - hot hot hottie hot!! – Brock Rockwell, On-Air Host/Slimy Producer. CAMP TV is an animated comedy about a reality series starring ten summer campers who don’t know that their every move is being filmed. What do a cheerleader, a goth, a computer geek, a juvenile delinquent, a jock, a rocker, and a party girl have in common? Nothing. Which is why they all signed up for their SEPARATE summer camps. They had no idea that they were about to find themselves stuck in a summer camp from hell together. With no way out. Television producer Brock Rockwell has managed to convince Summer Fun Inc. to let him infiltrate their organization and film his revolutionary new reality series, CAMP TV. Now, betrayed by Brock, Summer Fun, and their own parents, our cast of very different teens are about to become unwitting contestants in the world’s hottest new reality series. In the animated world of this show, millions of viewers will watch, react, and vote on-line as every panty raid, camp dance, alliance, gossip session and escape attempt is caught by hidden cameras. From time to time, we will cut to our regular fans as they cheer, boo and throw potato chips at the screen. By the end of the summer, one of the campers will be voted the most popular teen of the year. As Brock would be quick to point out, “This is GREAT television.” Before they arrived here, our campers never had a reason to speak to one another. Now, stuck in the wild with no access to a T.V. themselves, these five girls and five guys must learn to leave their labels behind and get along if they’re going to survive the summer… and the world’s biggest popularity contest. They’re the stars of the show... and they don’t even know it. ---- Not so Happy Campers The camera shows a creaky dock with a stylish and well dressed man standing on it. "Hey there TV viewing world. My name is Brock Rockwell host of the newest most revolutionary reality TV series evah"! a smile lights up Brock's features as he brags about the show. "18 teenagers have been randomly selected to come here - Camp Wawanakwa - and compete in death defying challenges for their lives...I mean for the cash prize"! Brock laughs awkwardly at his mistake. Contestant #1 Geoff arrives. "Wooh, Brock my man what is up"? he shouts and hi fives Brock. "How you doin' my brother"? Brock asks politely. "I'm stoked to have you on the show you'll bring some great energy". "Thanks man I'm happy to be here...where's the mansion at...and the hot tub"? Geoff asks scratching his head. "I'll explain later." Brock says. Contestant #2 Bridgette arrives. "Hello. Nice to meet you. I'm-". Brock rudely interrupts her. "Bridgette. Sorry for interrupting you I know it's incredibly rude but I knew it was you because of the surf board you're holding". Brock explains. "Aww, nice catch. You pay attention." Bridgette muses. "It's no biggie I'm just good at my job". Brock brags and flashes his winning smile. Contestant #3 Cody arrives. "Hayoooo! The player has entered the building. After I win the cash prize I'm gonna be swimming in babes". Cody shouts. "I'm not so sure about that". Brock chuckles at Cody's naïveté. "Trust me man you don't know a thing about women. They want a man who's able to provide for them". Cody shares his wisdom. "As I'm happily married I think I know what women want". Brock replies and Cody nods in acknowledgement. "Touché". He says before raising his eyebrows suggestively at Bridgette. Contestant #4 Duncan arrives. "Wassup". Duncan leers at Brock. "Hey Duncan. I know you have a criminal past so make sure you don't step out of line because the whole world will be watching". Brock taunts. "Are you threatening me or something? Listen here buddy no fancy dressed host is gonna tell me what to do, you got that". Duncan growls. "This fancy dressed host is gonna tell you what to do otherwise you can pack your bags and kiss the money goodbye". Brock proves he has the power. Duncan concedes and shoots Brock a dirty look. Contestant #5 & #6 Katie & Sadie arrive. "Ra Ra here we are! If we don't win that'll be bizarre! "Hello ladies. Katie & Sadie I'm assuming"? Brock asks. "I'm Katie". Katie reveals. "And I'm Sadie". Sadie says. "Were so so so so so so excited to be here". Katie squeals. "Omg yeah we totally are, like this is major". Sadie squawks. "Omg like really". Brock mocks them. Contestant #7 Tyler arrives. He tries to somersault over to Brock but he fails. "Ouchhhhh! I wiped out on live TV how embarrassing". "Aagahahahahahahgahaha. Woah man that was brutal"! "Hopefully a hot babe didn't see". Tyler worries. "None have arrived yet so don't worry man...wait it looks like there's one on the horizon". Contestant #8 Lindsay arrives. "Wowwwww". Tyler drools. "Stop staring at her like a piece of meat bro. Seriously it's not cool just go talk to her". Bridgette encourages. "Hey. I'm Tyler". "Oooh, that's a cute name. I'm Lindsay. Mind taking my bags while I check myself into the spa...where is the spa exactly"? "Camp Wawanakwa doesn't have a spa. Sorry princess". Brock breaks the hard news. "W-What"? Lindsay tears up a little. "No way I can't stay here and live like a 3rd world hobo"! "Unfortunately you've got to. Shoulda read the fine print in the contract". Brock shrugs. "Ughhhhhhh. Wait till I get home and tell my parents about the summer camp from hell! Expect a lawsuit after filming wraps jerk"! Contestant #9 DJ arrives. "Hey dude". DJ says and fist bumps Brock. "Nice to see ya DJ". Brock greets him. DJ takes a look at the crappy surroundings. "Just between a brother and a brother, you'll hook me up with some sweeter accommodation right"? DJ asks. "Nope. Sorry but what you see is what you get". Brock says. "Ok". DJ sees a butterfly and marvels at its wonder. Contestant #10 Eva arrives. "You look buff. You're definitely Eva". "Yup, that's me. This place has got a gym right"? "Um...no sorry". Brock says. "What?! Are you kidding me right now?! I've gotta train for the olympics?! Are you trying to crunch my freaking dreams"!! Eva roars. "Um actually there is a gym so there's no need to worry Eva". Brock retracts his previous statement; he's scared for his life. "Good"! Eva walks over to the other contestants lifting weights. Contestant #11 Ezekiel arrives. "How you doing Ezekiel"? Brock asks. "Umm....good". Ezekiel replies. "Look Ezekiel I know that you were homeschooled by a musical troupe of nuns so you're pretty slow but if you keep your head down you could almost win". "K". Ezekiel barely even soaks in Brock's words of wisdom. Contestant #12 Justin arrives. Brock's jaw falls open. "I'm Justin". Justin says. "You're beautiful I knew there was a reason we picked you". Brock says. "Thanks I get that a lot. I was named People's Sexiest Man Alive 2014". "I can see why". Katie fans herself. "Hubba hubba". Sadie smirks. Contestant #13 Harold arrives. "Hello fellow competitors. Hello Brock". Harold says. "Hey Harold. Why are you being so formal? Come on let loose a little". Brock suggests. "I'm just sizing up the competition. Surely I'll be able to defeat these underlings with my mad skills". Harold says to himself. "Okay he's not weird at all". Brock says sarcastically. Contestant #14 Gwen arrives. "Hey". "Hi Gwen". "Look I don't like introductions so let's not make small talk". Gwen says and stands with the other contestants. "Direct and to the point I like her". Brock says. Contestant #15 Leshawna arrives. "Yo yo yo Leshawna is in the house". Leshawna shouts as she swaggers onto the dock. "Hey. Coming out with confidence I like it". Brock compliments her. Contestant #16 Trent arrives. "Hi everyone". Trent says. Everyone stares at Trent. "You're...normal". Brock sneers. "Is that a bad thing"? Trent asks to no reply. "Guess so". Contestant #17 Owen arrives. "YAHOOOOOOO". He wails. "Shhh, I have a headache". Brock complains. "Sorry bro I didn't know". Owen replies. "Don't sweat it". Brock says calmly. "When's lunch"? Owen asks. "No time for questions, 1 more contestants are coming". Brock tells Owen. Contestant #18 Beth arrives. "Hi everyone. I am so looking forward to being friends with you all". Beth spits as she speaks and inadvertently showers all her friends in saliva. "Ew ew ew! Gross! Shut up braceface you just spat all over us". Lindsay squeaks. Everyone agrees and nods and stuff. Brock announces the rules and explains the show. He splits the cast into teams. Screaming Gophers: Lindsay, Leshawna, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Ezekiel, Cody, Justin & DJ Killer Bass: Gwen, Geoff, Duncan, Beth, Eva, Harold, Trent, Bridgette & Owen "Everyone go settle in to your cabins and then report to the mess hall for some lunch". Brock gives out his instructions clearly. "Yes lunch I am starved". Owen cries out in sheer happiness. In the girl's cabin, Beth puts her suitcase on the top bunk of one of the bunk beds. Lindsay storms in! "I want that bed"! she says. "Snooze you lose. I already claimed this one". Beth says. "Besides there are three more bunk beds in here which means three more top bunks". Lindsay turns around as each top bunk is quickly taken by someone. Lindsay leans in close to Beth and whispers ,"You know I heard that Cody has a major crush on you. You should totally go talk to him". *A - Beth should go and talk to Cody. *'B - Beth should stay in the cabin.' *C - Beth should go and have a makeover to attract Cody. "Nice try Lindsay but I'm not stupid". Beth says. "I'm staying right here I'm not giving you the chance to steal my bunk". Lindsay groans and takes one of the bottom bunks. On the it's side of the cabin all guys barge in at once knocking each other over. Trent cocks his head to side and counts each of the bunks. "4 bunks means 8 beds which means two of us are gonna have to sleep on the floor". Trent realises. "Look at you, Trent the math whiz". Duncan growls. Who should sleep on the floor? *A - Duncan *B - Tyler *C - Cody *'D - Ezekiel' *'E - Owen' *F - Justin *G - DJ *H - Geoff *I - Harold *J - Trent "I nominate Ezekiel and Owen". Trent says and mostly everybody agrees. "Fine whatever"! Ezekiel grunts in annoyance as he dumps his suitcase into the damp cabin floor. "Awww man I don't think the floor is really gonna be very comfy". Owen sighs but shrugs it off. "Hey some lunch will cheer me up. Come on guys"! Owen leads the way to he mess hall with everybody trailing behind him. Owen is first in the queue for lunch however his aspirations of the food are crushed when Chef plops some disgusting slop onto his plate. "Yummy"? Owen says, disheartend. Leshawna grimaces at the food. When it's Justin's turn he says, "I have to make sure that I'm getting all the major food groups so what exactly is in this...slop"? Chef ignores him and sends him away. Soon enough everyone is digging in. Laughing, making friends and having fun which is exactly what summer camp is all about. Gwen sits alone at a bench outside of the mess hall. Bridgette walks up to sit with her. "Hey there. I'm Bridgette, want some company"? She asks with a huge smile on her cute freckled face. "No sorry", Gwen begins, "I'm on a diet which means I'm cutting all annoying people out of my life". Gwen frowns and goes deep into the heart of the island. She slumps back against a tree and starts writing in her journal. She suddenly hears Brock's melodramatic voice blaring through a pair of speakers. "ANNOUNCEMENT, all contestants report to the cliff immediately in your bathing suits". He informs everyone. The guys are inside of their cabin getting changed having some boy talk. "I'm stoked to see the girls in bikini's". Cody cheers. "Lindsay's gonna look awesome". Tyler fantasises. "I think Gwen's pretty hot". Geoff chimes in. "Come on guys let's hurry up so we can do the challenge already". DJ says and everyone agrees before heading to the cliff. Atop the cliff, Brock informs the competitors that they'll be diving into shark infested water. "Seriously, I thought this was a modelling competition"! Justin quivers and trembles as he peers over the edge of the cliff. "We are so dead". Gwen chuckles with a sickening smile on her face. "Wow. That's a big drop". Trent says as beads of sweat drip down his head. "You're not scared are you"? Geoff taunts chuckling. "N-No"! Trent snappily retorts puffing his chest up to seem manly. "The Killer Bass will go first. If you don't jump then you'll have to wear an embarrassing chicken hat". Brock reveals. "Let's go Bass"! Geoff yells and he recklessly leaps from the cliff. "Don't be scared guys it can't be that far down"! Duncan says before jumping noncholantly. "I shall not be harmed because my mad skills shall protect me". Harold cries and jumps. Harold manages to fly by using his nunchucks as a makeshift parachute. "You guys ever heard of the phrase ladies first". Eva roars before jumping from the cliff. "What the heck"? Gwen shouts and jumps. Owen, Trent & Bridgette all jump as well. "Sorry team but I just can't do it". Beth says. The Screaming Gopher's turn arrives and everyone has jumped except Cody & Lindsay. "I can't do it". Cody says to Lindsay. "You've got to. If you don't we'll draw with the other team"! Lindsay frowns. "I'm scared of heights. I'm peeing a little right now". Cody admits. "Just don't think about it". Lindsay says and casually pushes Cody off of the cliff. At the beach, Brock reveals that the winners are the Bass. "What how? Us Gophers all jumped". Lindsay shouts. "Preach girl, this game is all kinds of bogus"! Leshawna rolls her eyes. "Actually Cody didn't jump he was pushed, right Cody"? Brock says. "Ummmm....". Cody stutters. *A - Tell the truth. *B - Say he tripped. *'C - Ignore the question to avoid the pressure.' Cody goes red and doesn't say anything. After a while, he ends up passing out. "Is he like gonna be okay"? Katie asks. "Me and Katie totally know Second Aid if he's in trouble". Sadie brags. "Meh, he'll be fine. I know what I saw and Lindsay definitely pushed Cody so I'm going to go ahead and say that the Killer Bass win"! "Woop de doo". Gwen says sarcastically. Later on the same evening, Lindsay is spotted crying on a bench. Tyler, Leshawna, Katie & Sadie decide to check on her. She's bawling profusely and her mascara is running. "What's wrong Linds"? Tyler asks with concern in his tone. "I'm gonna be blamed for what happened to Cody and everybody is gonna vote me out. I-I'm not ready to go home". Lindsay cries. "We are not gonna let you go home". Leshawna states. "No way"! Katie shouts. "If the five of us all vote for the same person then we'll have he majority of votes". Sadie realises. "The only question is who do we vote for"? At the campfire ceremony, everybody but Ezekiel revives a marshmallow. "Time to go buddy". Brock tells him. "Later haters"! Ezekiel says as everybody waves him off. Category:Blog posts